1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system for a battery device of a handheld tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system has already been provided having a battery device, in particular a handheld tool battery device, having a charging device, which in a charging operation is provided to transmit a charging energy inductively to the battery device, having at least one induction charging unit, which has at least one charging coil having a main coil extension, and having a contact area, which in a charging operation is situated between the battery device and the charging device.